Letterpals
by bompalynx
Summary: Letters between two kits, sticking to the idea that Jellicle cats meet once a year. So, these guys don't know each other.
1. Etcetera

A/N: This is a story written by me and my bro, who will further be known as Gret. He wanted to be on fanfic (jealousy , I think. Stupidity's more like it…), so we decided on letters. He may be an anonymous dude at the moment, until I make him a file. It could be an odd experience for everyone. We randomly chose our characters, so I was quite surprised with the coincidence. Enjoy!

Dear Letterpal,

Uh, I'm not exactly sure who you are yet. My mom said that the Letterpals are a good way to get to know kits around the world. Don't ask me how they hook us up. Heck, I don't even know if you're gonna be a tomkit or a queenkit. Hmm, about me. I'm a queenkit, uh, mostly white, minus some splotches and other randomness… uh, I can't really think of anything else. Oh, disregard the randomness of my name, okay?

Your letterpal,

Etcetera


	2. Tumblebrutus

Dear Etcetera,

I guess that being a Letterpal with a queenkit isn't that bad. I hoped I'd get a tomkit but I can deal with you. I've got an ugly splotch on my eye. Since you won't be seeing me, I guess you won't see my splotch. I can't think of anything else to say.

Tumblebrutus

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is sooo short. I'm trying to get Gret to understand that longness is a necessity. Anywho…**

**Chi: WHOA! Good guess. Maybe it's cuz you know certain thing about that child… he was gonna pick Plato, then he asked who did the alumnus thing. Ya know, his favorite part. Since this is soooo short, I'm postin the next letter today…**

**Jemima-luvah: Sorry bout the spelling. Did I spell it right this time? HMMMM? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM? Yeah, that's what I thought. :P **


	3. Etcetera

Dear Tumblebrutus,

That was a depressing letter. Who actually admits that they're ugly? I know I wouldn't. You know what would be cool? If we got assigned to the same junkyard for the Jellicle Ball. That'd beat most other acts of coolioness! Yup. Anywho… aww man, Mom says I gotta go to bed. Talk about ugly! Okay okay, just kidding! This might take awhile to reach you, it is so hard to actually be around the day the mailcat pops up. He's quite random. Geez. Anywho…

Etcetera


	4. Tumblebrutus

Dear Etcetera,

It's not funny how you keep making fun of me! I don't appreciate it. Yes, I admitted I was ugly, but I don't think it's funny. If we do go to the same junkyard, it would be kind of cool. We could hang around the other kittens and we could stay up as long as we want. We wouldn't have to stop talking in the middle of conversation (or stop writing in the middle of a letter. lol)

Tumblebrutus

**

* * *

Sorry everyone, I tried to get him to write longer. He said there's nothing to write. Soooo… and I'm getting him to give up i-net talk….**

**Chi: Yup, Gret said he remembers the Octafrog. He grinned when I asked him. Good memories. He says hi back.**


	5. Etcetera

Dear Tumblebrutus,

Gee whiz, I wasn't making fun of you! Toms are so sensitive. Geez. Hm. I'm super bored right about now. It snowed yesterday at my den. Did it at yours? I had so much fun! Thought, I got in trouble because I discovered how to stuff snow into recognizable shapes and rub it into various fur coats. Mom said 'if you're going to use snow as a weapon, do it from a distance'. How the heck am I supposed to do that? She's crazy. So, I'm restricted to my den for 3 days. I'm gonna go INSANE! Agghhh! Writing is my only time passing…thing…type…random… ok, that was odd. AGGHH! I can feel myself snapping! I'm going CRAZY!

ETCETERA


	6. Tumblebrutus

**Uh, sorry guys. We wrote a lot of these before the reviews came in, so bear with me until the longer letters start comin.**

Etcetera,

It didn't snow at my den at all so you must be pretty far away. I guess it stinks pretty bad to be stuck in your room for three days but I think you exaggerated a little bit. I've been stuck in my room for a week before and it's not that bad. I hope you don't die.

P.S. Toms are not sensitive.

Tumblebrutus


	7. Etcetera

Dear Tumblebrutus,

AGGH! You wouldn't believe my **STINKIN** LUCK! sob hysterically On my last day, LAST STINKIN DAY. I ran around screaming bloody murder, pulling out hair and I actually lost my right fifth whisker. I was so LOSIN IT! And does my stupid mother understand? NOOO! Grrest and ARGH! I was ½ crazy dude! 3 DAYS! Ah! SO I AM STUCK IN A SMALLER ROOM FOR A **WHOLE WEEK**! The luck of my life! You know what…Poooooo on you Mommy! Wow, do ya know how much better I feel? AHH! 6 MORE DAYS! starts bawling and screaming and now is thrashing around. Please hold so I can throw a proper temper tantrum… Whoa, I think I got my mom's attention. Gotta go. AHHH! I'M GONNA _DIE!_

Etcetera (your dead friend)

* * *

Jemima-luvah: Thank you for your advice. I was seriously wonderin bout what to write bout. Oddity is me! Tehe!

Chi: HELLO!


	8. Both

A/N: Last night my bro wrote a nice long one, so I'm gonna make every chapter from now on until that long one have two letters. Happy days!

* * *

Etcetera 

I guess my hoping didn't help. You died anyways. It really sucks to be you. I think even I would die if I was stuck in my room for ten days. It's probably really boring ofr you. While you're stuck in your room, I get to play all day with my friends. (sucker).

Tumblebrutus

* * *

Tumblebrutus,

Notice I didn't give you a 'Dear.' It's cuz you're a meanie! I wasn't gonna write, but my retarded mother's makin me. Hmph! IT'S NOT FAIR! The queenkit across the road came over to play. I swear it was to RUB IT IN! GRR Mom of course said no. AGGHH! 2 MORE DAYS! I'm dying. I've lost so much weight! My fur isn't glossy anymore, my whiskers are drooping…my heart can't beat… I'm dead!

Etcetera (I hate you!)

* * *


End file.
